Mascarada
by Shioretahana
Summary: una fiesta donde todos oculta quienes son pero muestran su verdadera forma de ser, dos extraños bailando en la oscuridad sin nada que ocultar/ lo se, pesimo summary pero pasen y lean


**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Soul Eater y espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado pero en fin aquí vamos**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Okubo**

Rodeado de personas que no paran de sonreírme y hablarme sobre asuntos que se me hacen irrelevantes me encontraba, con mi traje negro impecable mostrando una sonrisa cortes y pero con una mirada aburrida en mis ojos dorados, mi rostro oculto tras una mascara negra aunque siempre me veía delatado por mi cabello negro con tres singulares líneas blancas en el lado izquierdo.

Miro sin interés a su alrededor, el salón lleno de personas sonriendo y disfrutando de la fiesta todos vestidos para la ocasión: las mujeres con elegantes vestidos, adornadas con fina joyería y extravagantes peinados mientras los hombres en sus trajes a la medida y cabello en perfecto orden se muestran formales y caballerosos sin dar a conocer ninguno su identidad

Ahí, en medio del alboroto no pude evitar soltar un largo y cansado suspiro mientras volvía a recorrer el lugar con la vista hasta que algo llamo mi atención.

Ahí en medio del ruido y la conmoción de pie oculta en las sombras se entraba ella, con un vestido negro sencillo hasta las rodillas su cabello de un peculiar color rosa pálido y su identidad oculta bajo un antifaz.

La observe detenidamente hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzan, sus ojos de un hermoso azul cielo claro reflejaban un dulce sentimiento de calma y serenidad que sin poder evitarlo generaron en mi la necesidad de acercármele, hablar con ella pero más que eso deseaba conocerlo todo de ella.

Sin prestar atención a las personas a mi alrededor, empecé caminar asía su dirección abriéndome paso entre el resto de los invitados que se detenían a saludarme pero sin dejar de miradle.

Hasta que de un momento a otro la perdí de vista, rápidamente empecé a buscarla en el concurrido salón hasta que logre dar con ella, solo para verla perderse en uno de los pasillos, en seguida empecé a seguirla, corrí detrás de ella a través de los pasillos, la oscuridad me hacia difícil verla pero podía escuchar sus paso resonando en el vacío eran rápidos y agiles casi imperceptibles pero pude seguirle el paso.

De pronto los pasos se detuvieron y me vi desorientado sin saber asía donde dirigirme, lentamente avance sin saber exactamente asía donde me dirigía.

Cuando pude ver un hilo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, al acercarme pude ver que provenía de una puesta entreabierta, silenciosamente entre y ahí la vi.

Recargada contra la baranda del balcón con la vista perdida en un punto inalcanzable con luz de la luna iluminando su perfil dándole así un aire soñador, tan concentrado estaba observándola que no me di cuenta de que ella había notado mi presencia.

-¿Por qué me ha seguido?- pregunto la joven sin atreverse a verme a la cara.

-Disculpe si la he asustado, yo solo deseaba hablar con usted pero al verla salir de esa manera del salón decidí seguirla- respondí sin apartar la vista de ella.

Entonces volteo a verme, sus ojos mostraban la confusión que sentía por la situación en que nos encontrábamos y no era para menos.

El sonido de la fiesta se escuchaba como un susurro en la distancia de un momento el sonido ceso y fue sustituido por una dulce y hermosa melodía.

Lentamente la música invadió el ambiente, envolviéndonos sin pensarlo me acerque a ella hasta encontrarme frente a ella.

Me concedería este baile, my lady – dije mientras tendía una mano en su dirección

Ella me miro vacilante un momento para tomar, con un poco de desconfianza la mano que le ofrecía.

Comenzamos a movernos, al compás de la música, lenta y suavemente.

-Mi nombre es…-empecé a decir pero me vi interrumpido por ella.

-No…no diga su nombre, y no pregunte por el mio…por favor-dijo ella viéndome a los ojos, fue tan grande la suplica que vi en ellos que desistí de todo intento de descubrir su nombre.

-Y ¿Por qué?

-Esto es una mascarada ¿verdad?

-Si-respondí sin estar seguro a que se refería.

-Usted no sabe quien soy, yo no se quien es usted esto es un juego donde todos ocultan su verdadera identidad pero se comportan como como son en realidad, irónico no le parece- pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-Esta usted en toda la razón- conteste sinceramente mientras sonreía, vaya que era una mujer peculiar.

-Entonces porque no seguir el juego que hasta ahora hemos jugado, uno sin compromisos ni ataduras, solo dos desconocidos bailando en la oscuridad con la luna de único testigo.

-Por mi esta bien si eso desea, pero no me rendiré hasta saber su nombre porque realmente deseo conocer lo que hay debajo de esta mascara- dije seguro de mis palabras.

Su risa lleno el lugar mientras la alejaba haciéndola dar una vuelta y la atraía de nuevo hacia mí para seguir bailando

-¿En verdad que somos raros no cree?-pregunte intentando saber mas de ella.

-Quizás-me contesto ambiguamente

-¿Cree que nos hubiéramos conocido igual sin o nos hubiéramos visto en esta fiesta?

-no lo creo

-¿porque? yo creo que igual me hubiese llamado la atención

-si, pero no seria lo mismo, yo nunca hubiera actuado de esta manera cualquier otro día

-¿y que hubiese hecho entonces?

-sinceramente, me hubiese puesto tan nerviosa que hubiese encontrado la manera de huir de usted a cualquier precio

-vaya, entonces debo dar gracias que nos conociéramos de esta manera, he- dije riendo por lo bajo

-si-dijo mientras me acompañaba en mi risa

Entonces el silencio se apodero del lugar solo se escuchaba el sonido de la música y de nuestros movimientos

-Chrona…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Eh?- dije sin entender a que se refería.

-Mi nombre…es Chrona-me respondió.

Chrona, la oscuridad, si, le quedaba el nombre sin duda, misteriosa e indescifrable moviéndose sigilosamente entre sombras sin que sea notada, con secretos que yo deseaba descubrir.

-Todo esto parece un sueño-dije al vacío.

-pero como todo sueño debe de terminar-contesto viéndome a los ojos

Entonces me di cuenta de algo, la música había cesado, quien sabe cuanto habíamos estado bailando sin música pero eso no importaba, nosotros nos movíamos nuestro propio ritmo.

Dejamos de bailar pero seguíamos viéndonos sin separarnos ni un poco.

-Creo que se acabó-dijo sin dejar de verme.

-Eso creo-dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Ella fue la primera tomar la iniciativa de separarnos mientras dejaba de verme y avanzaba hacia la salida.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-pregunte tomando delicadamente su mano.

Debía volver a verla, me era indispensable, había tantas cosas que queria conocer de ella, que queria aprender y no la dejaría ir hasta saber que eso sucedería.

Ella detuvo su andar y volteando a verme para decirme.

-Quizás…-dijo mostrándome una media sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo

Si definitivamente este solo era el primero de los muchos encuentros que vendrían porque nos volveríamos a ver y yo me encargaría de eso aunque tuviera que buscarle hasta el fin del mundo, por eso

¿Me concedería esta pieza, my lady?

**Bien hasta aquí llego esto, si sé que les una personalidad algo diferente pero queria que se mostraran de una manera que no fuera la de siempre, como se suponen que son sin la timidez o la seriedad por la que se caracterizan aun así, espero que les haya gustado**

**P.D.: si lo desean en mi perfil se encuentra tanto mi Facebook como mi correo, seria un honor para mi si deseasen agregarme solo recuerden aclarar que son de fanfiction.**

**Comentarios, críticas, quejas recibidos sean todos**

**Se despide de ustedes, esperando verlos pronto**

**Hana.**


End file.
